Chłopiec
by Delta Niris
Summary: Drobiazg, przekrojowo.


Drobiazg z dedykacją dla miśqi, bo nie dość, że mi betowała, to właściwie przez nią zaczęłam oglądać Merlina. Dziękuję!  
Spoilery do trzeciego sezonu włącznie. Parę niekanonicznych wątków.

* * *

Kiedy Gajusz zjawił się w Camelocie, krajem rządziła regentka, która zdawała mu się bardzo, bardzo stara, a król był tylko chłopcem z odrapanymi kolanami. Gajusz pierwszy raz natknął się na niego, gdy zmierzał do sali tronowej wraz ze swoim mistrzem, by zostać przedstawionym jako nowy kandydat na ucznia zamkowego medyka. Denerwował się. Właściwie był przerażony.

Nie znał wtedy zbyt wielu książek i słabo mówił po łacinie. Jego wiedza była częściowo pokłosiem niespokojnych czasów, częściowo zasługą matki, która miała rękę do uzdrawiania, choć częściej leczyła krowy niż ludzi, ale najwięcej zawdzięczał swojemu mistrzowi. Czym innym było jednak uczyć się pod jego okiem, gdy nad głową rozlewało się nocne niebo, a z zaczytanego traktatu o anatomii wypadały karty – czym innym iść w po korytarzach zamku potężniejszego niż jakakolwiek twierdza, jaką widział w życiu i rozpaczliwie powtarzać osiem składników naparu nasennego.

A Uther był tamtego dnia... Gajusz pamiętał go wyraźnie – dziecko o jasnych włosach i zaciętym spojrzeniu, które tylko na moment przystanęło w biegu. Wystarczyło jednak, by zobaczył zaczerwieniony ślad na policzku i gniew, zupełnie niepasujący do kogoś tak młodego.

I jeszcze coś, coś oprócz złości, coś, co – patrząc z perspektywy lat – miało być dużo groźniejsze. Ale wtedy chłopiec ich minął, przemykając pod ramieniem strażnika, i zaraz po tym przepadł w jednym z zamkowych korytarzy.

Regentka stała przy oknie, wyprostowana i o zimnym spojrzeniu. Siwe włosy upięte miała wysoko, ale suknię prostą, ciemną, pozbawioną ozdób.

Od lat nie zdejmowała żałoby po swoim synu, ojcu Uthera, ale wtedy Gajusz o tym nie wiedział. Wydawała mu się po prostu surowa i obca, gotowa mu wytknąć najmniejszy błąd bądź niedopatrzenie.

– Pani – powiedział jego mistrz, pochylając głowę.

Rozmawiali wtedy długo. O Gajuszu, który przez większość czasu mógł tylko słuchać w milczeniu, choć od krwi szumiącej mu w uszach ledwo co słyszał. Z tej audiencji zapamiętał najbardziej lekkie zakłopotanie, gdy dotarło do niego, że to nie są słowa, które powinny padać między władcą i poddanym. Zbyt wiele było tu zażyłości, zbyt wiele – co zrozumiał później – historii.

– Chłopiec rośnie zdrowo, jak zauważyłem – powiedział mistrz, a na twarzy kobiety pojawił się gorzki uśmiech.

– Na moją zgubę.

Miała stare oczy i wiele widziała. Ale wtedy jeszcze Gajusz sądził, że żartowała.

– Jest krnąbrny i uparty. Gdy chce coś osiągnąć, nie zważa na nikogo.

– Kogoś mi więc przypomina.

– Mnie. Nazbyt. – W głosie kobiety nie było ani cienia wahania: – Gdybym miała innego wnuka, już dawno bym go utopiła.

I to też Gajusz zapamiętał. Dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po karku. I myśl, nieprzyjemną, jakby zupełnie obcą, że może to zła krew – ta sama w żyłach jej i dziecka, które mijał. Zaraz jednak ją odegnał. Dziecko było dzieckiem, królowej-regentki nie znał. Nie miał prawa oceniać po paru słowach. Tak sądził.

A później mistrz zostawił go na zamku, by nauczył się więcej, niż on mógł go nauczyć. Niedługo później zmarł, choć wieść o tym dotarła do Gajusza dopiero po dwóch latach – czasy były niespokojne, a mężczyzna nieznany nikomu, prócz królowej-regentki.

Gajusz terminował wtedy u innego mistrza. Obcego starca o oczach częściowo zasnutych bielmem, który pokazał mu magię. Przede wszystkim jednak miał dla siebie wszystkie książki Camelotu. Niemal zastępowały mu gwiazdy.

Miał też przyjaciela w jasnowłosym chłopcu, który nigdy nie chodził, gdy mógł biegać. Dziecku o zajadłym spojrzeniu. Tamtego dnia przy sali tronowej wydawało mu się bardzo, bardzo samotne.

(Pamiętał noc, gdy Uther gorączkował. Przesiedział przy jego łóżku do świtu, zmieniając okłady z zimnej wody i nucąc kołysanki, które nauczyła go matka. Tymi samymi melodiami próbował ukoić koszmary Morgany, ale nie pomogły, tak jak nie uratowały chłopca przed mężczyzną, którym musiał się stać).

Chłopiec dorastał, nosił miecz przy pasie, wodził wzrokiem za służkami, a myślami po polach nieodległych bitew. Burzyła się jego krew.

Gajusz opatrywał go po jednej z pierwszych przegranych potyczek. Pamiętał ślady po oparzeniach i to, że – mimo wszystko – Uther ani razu nie krzyknął.

– Mieli władcę smoków – tłumaczył mu, zaciskając palce na poprzecznej desce pryczy. A później się uśmiechnął. – Mieli.

Myślał wtedy, że będzie dobrym królem. Odważnym. Lojalnym. Nieustępliwym. Myślał, że właśnie jego potrzebuje Albion i Camelot.

Był młody, więc mógł się mylić.

Uther dorósł, a królowa-regentka pewnej nocy zgasła. Na jej miejscu zasiadła inna kobieta. Królowa o jasnym spojrzeniu. Ta, którą Uther kochał.

Dla Gajusza zaś nastał czas eksperymentowania. Powinien przyjąć ucznia – póki miał jeszcze siłę, by użerać się z tym czy innym młodzikiem – ale zauroczyła go uzdrowicielka, która przyszła przedstawić swojego kandydata.

Czeladnicy zostali zepchnięci w bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. W zamian za to sam stał się uczniem, pozbawionym nauczyciela, błądzącym na ślepo po obcych stokach, ale w towarzystwie, więc choćby i przez wieczność.

Zdawało mu się, że Camelot rozkwita. W murach krążyła magia. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna prowadził i kończył wojny, a stara religia kładła się pod jego dłonie jak pies spragniony pieszczot.

Gajusz słuchał melodii kryształów Alicji.

Nie spodziewał się Czystki. Nikt się nie spodziewał.

(Choć widział spojrzenie tego chłopca – tak jak widział komnatę zbyt pustą dla chorego dziecka – jak pamiętał twarz królowej-regentki, która mogła umrzeć ze starości, ale nie umarła).

Wiedział, po której stronie powinien wtedy stanąć. Wiedział, co zdradza i dla kogo. Ale było już wtedy zbyt wiele historii między nim i chłopcem-królem.

(Opamięta się, myślał. Trzeba czekać).

Królowa-regentka nigdy nie zdjęła żałobnych szat, a Uther nie odzyskał zmysłów.

Ale spojrzenie Artura było inne. Jasne. I czasami nawet wzrok króla stawał się jasny i wtedy Gajusz myślał, że może…

Ale spojrzenie Morgany było takie jak Uthera i wiele musiało minąć, nim Gajusz zrozumiał, że to to samo spojrzenie, ta sama samotność i zajadłość.

Tylko on się zmienił. Był już stary i zbyt wiele widział.

(Dlatego nie pozwolił Merlinowi popełnić tego samego błędu…).

To należało jednak do przyszłości, a wtedy płonęły stosy. Pamiętał ich kłótnie o pierwsze obdarowane dziecko. Własne słowa, ich gorzki posmak, wstyd, że czekał tak długo, tak późno zaprotestował.

– Dzieci dorosną – powiedział Uther.

Stał przy oknie, w które wprawiono właśnie szyby – znak nowych czasów, dobrobytu – i kogoś boleśnie mu przypominał.

– Nie zamierzam na to czekać.

Nie wtrącił Gajusza do lochu, ale pod jego drzwiami postawił straże. Nie zaufał mu wtedy, dobrze zrobił. To był dzień, w którym historia mogła potoczyć się inaczej.

Nie potoczyła i ognie płonęły nadal, a uzdrowiciel uzdrawiał. Ratował życie, kiedy mógł, rzadziej niż by chciał. Na jednej z półek pojawiać zaczęły się trucizny, jakby za sprawą czarów. Nie zamierzał ich użyć, nie wiedział nawet, po co mu one – jakby warzył w malignie, nie panując nad dłońmi – ale ich widok go uspokajał. Myślał o słowach swojego mistrza, o tym, że śmierć również bywa lekarstwem.

Camelot nie chorował. Choć ziemia zniosła tyle klątw, że powinna stać się jałowa jak domena Króla Rybaka, wciąż rodziła, a woda smakowała jak przed laty. Gajusz zastanawiał się niekiedy, czy kapłani starej religii czują się przez nią zdradzeni. I czy kłamali, gdy twierdzili, że magia pochodzi od samej krainy.

(Może nie. Wtedy, gdy Artur zabił jednorożca… Dla Gajusza była to lekcja pokory, gorzka, jak wszystkie).

Przez większość czasu jednak Camelot rozkwitał. Wojna mu służyła. Popiołami ze stosów obsypywali pola. Powoli przestawali być przydatni zdrajcy.

Gajusz czekał na chwilę, w której i jego zawloką na dziedziniec, śnił o tym, noc po nocy, ale Uther nie patrzył w jego stronę. Czasami uzdrowicielowi zdawało się, że zdecydował tak, by jeszcze bardziej go zgnębić – odmawiał mu nawet tego oczyszczenia, które dawał ogień.

To nie była prawda. Uther wciąż uważał go za przyjaciela. Nie obawiał się.

Inne osoby zajmowały jego myśli.

– Wieszczka powiedziała, że jeśli zginie wielki smok, mój syn nie dożyje dorosłości.

– Na mękach bredzą…

– Nie tym razem.

Czasem widział we wzroku Uthera lęk przed tym, co rozpętał, przed tym, co jeszcze nadejdzie, jak wtedy, gdy ta nagła wróżba odebrała mu sen na wiele dni. Czasem współczuł mu wojny, z której nie ma powrotu. Z czasem – coraz rzadziej.

Z dnia na dzień król stawał mu się obcy, jakby od przelanej krwi mętniał jego wzrok. Magia opuszczała Camelot – zmyślał ją więc sobie, rojąc nowych wrogów i nowe potwory.

Z jednej z wojennych wypraw przywiózł dziewczynkę o znajomych oczach.

Gajusz widział w niej tę drugą, tę, którą kiedyś wyniósł poza mury – zastanawiał się, czy miała szansę dorosnąć.

(Dorosła, na ich zgubę).

Tymczasem chronił Morganę. Nie było już bezpiecznego miejsca, do którego mógłby ją oddalić, więc kradł jej sny wywarami, bagatelizował wróżby. Słowa niosły w sobie magię, nazwy kształtowały rzeczy – nie nazywał więc, milczał bądź nucił. Miał nadzieję, że Uther nie zauważy.

Później przeklinał jego ślepotę.

Przetrzebiły się szeregi wrogów prawdziwych i zmyślonych. Wojna przygasła, przeistoczyła w rzadkie potyczki. Artur rósł i dokuczał Morganie, póki nie zbiła go jego własnym, drewnianym mieczem – wtedy dokuczał jej ze stosownej odległości. Miał jasne włosy i wiecznie odrapane kolana.

Uther przesiedział przy jego łóżku parę długich nocy.

Gajusz myślał często, że to niesprawiedliwe, to spojrzenie, które król miewał, choć nie miał, zabawki w przepastnym kufrze, czająca się w tonie słów pobłażliwość. Gdyby nie te przebłyski, mógłby się go brzydzić. Gdyby nie te ślady, zapomniałby o chłopcu, o młodzieńcu, którego znał przed laty.

Zdarzały się też dni, gdy, obserwując go, stwierdzał, że magia nie była zbyt wysoką ceną. Wiedział, co dzieje się w ościennych krajach. Pamiętał przeszłość Camelotu. Teraz ludzie nie głodowali, nie umierali, żyli spokojniej. Zwykli ludzie, pozbawieni darów.

Tak trzeba, myślał, kojąc sumienie. Nie ma odwrotu.

Bez Uthera Camelot zostałby pożarty przez siły, którym rzucił wyzwanie – Artur był wciąż zbyt młody, by zasiąść na tronie. W dzieciach widział tylko dzieci.

(Merlin dorastał szybciej. W niektóre dni zaś – starzał).

Ludzie mówili, że Artur nie przypomina ojca. Merlin tak mówił. Gajusz ich słuchał, potakiwał, nie chciał zatruwać ich nadziei własnymi wątpliwościami, sam przed nimi się wzdragał. Nie znikały jednak, nie cichły. Ci, którzy mówili w ten sposób o Arturze, byli młodzi. Nie znali Uthera przed Wielką Czystką.

– I po to małżeństwo, Gajuszu? A cóż mi po sojusznikach kupczących ciałem własnej córki – rzucił król z rozbawieniem, gdy nie był jeszcze królem. Gajusz błagał go o rozsądek. Trzymał klacz za uzdę. – Za dziewkę mogę dać im parę krów, jeśli sprawdzi się w nocy, ale nie Camelot. Powiedz babce, że wrócę, gdy odjedzie poczet.

– Każe cię wychłostać.

– To niech każe, też mi… Ale żonę sam sobie wybiorę.

Uther spiął konia, prawie go tratując. Wrócił po ośmiu dniach.

Zapomniał o tych słowach, bo i ile mógł mieć lat, gdy je powiedział – dopiero co zaczynał potrzebować brzytwy – ale nigdy od nich nie odstąpił. Poślubił kobietę, którą pokochał i nie odprawił jej, choć nie mogła mu dać dziedzica. I nie myślał wtedy o Camelocie, o niczym prócz niej nie myślał. Wraz z Alicją uważali to za piękne, wtedy, jeszcze.

Artur patrzył w ten sam sposób na Ginewrę i Gajusz dobrze im życzył, tylko czasami starczy cynizm kazał mu się zastanawiać, co im z tego przyjdzie i czy cokolwiek dobrego.

(W tym rodzie zbyt wiele było już miłości).

– Będzie wielkim królem – twierdził Merlin. W jego oddaniu uzdrowiciel mógł przejrzeć się jak w lustrze. – Jest dobry dla ludzi.

Powinien kazać mu odejść, albo chociaż zastanowić się, czemu Artur – Artur, który z magią zetknął się tylko w jej najgorszej, najbardziej wrażej postaci – ma sprowadzić ją do Albionu.

Nie rozmawiał z nim jednak o tym. Merlin szedł własną drogą, bez wahania i nie oglądając się przez ramię. Nie miał prawa go zatrzymywać. Ze wszystkich ludzi – na pewno nie on.

(Nie opróżnił jednak buteleczek z truciznami. Przydawały się).

Gdy ścierał zioła i rozpalał ogień, zastanawiał się, jakim królem jest Uther. Powinien wiedzieć, wszyscy wokoło zdawali znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Była prosta, zbyt prosta dla człowieka, który żył długo i czytał przez dekady. Wśród ksiąg o ziołach i bestiach znajdowało się kilka o ludziach. Mieszały mu w głowie.

Niekiedy, jak wtedy, gdy Uther zajął miejsce syna w walce z ożywieńcem, był z niego dumny.

Niekiedy, jak wtedy, gdy wydał go łowcy wiedźm, nienawidził tego mężczyzny.

Uczucia bladły, zacierały się wśród monotonnych dni. Przychodziły zimy, łagodne, bezśnieżne. Ziemia spała, wraz z nią drzemała stara magia.

Obserwował, jak powieki Merlina opadają, ciążą ramiona od codziennego znoju. Artur się denerwował. Gdyby czasy były inne, powiedziałby mu, że to naturalne. I o wielu innych sprawach, o których przyszły król, wielki czy nie, powinien wiedzieć.

Przy Utherze jednak nauczył się milczeć. Zgubił słowa i nie odnalazł ich już nigdy więcej, ani dla Artura, ani dla Morgany, ani dla Merlina.

– Mogłeś z nią odejść – zauważył chłopak, gdy Alicja uciekła z lochu.

Zbył go.

Tylko w zimę, czas spokoju, wracał do tej kwestii. Mógł odejść wielokrotnie. Ze swym mistrzem, z Alicją, z ostatnim władcą smoków, wreszcie sam, po prostu, w każdej chwili – raz jeszcze spojrzeć w gwiazdy nieograniczone wnykami z zamkowych murów. To byłaby dobra podróż dla starca. Ostatnia.

– Ciągle kłócę się z babką – powiedział mu chłopiec, gdy odkrywali groty pod Camelotem. Sam niósł swoją pochodnię. – To stara prukwa.

– Wtedy też się kłóciłeś? Gdy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy?

Gajusz nie widział jego twarzy. Tylko plecy, wyprostowane.

– Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam. Może powiedziałem coś o ojcu. Spójrz.

Ciekawe, skąd tu światło, pomyślał Gajusz, unosząc wyżej swoją żagiew. Było tu zbyt jasno, wcześniej ledwo co rozpraszali mrok podziemi. Szybko jednak przestał na to zwracać uwagę. Ogrom jaskini odbierał mu dech w piersi.

Chłopiec stał na skraju urwiska. Patrzył w głąb.

– Powiedziałem, że nie był aż taki wspaniały, skoro pozwolił, aby ich zabili.

– Wszyscy mówią, że walczył dzielnie…

– I co z tego? – Chłopiec odwrócił się nagle do niego, iskry posypały się na skałę. We wzroku miał gniew, głównie, nie tylko. – Nie ma go tutaj.

Wiele lat później Gajusz mieszał zioła, by ulżyć starym ranom, porządkował księgi i myślał, że to jeszcze nie czas, by odejść z zamku. Nadchodziła wiosna, wraz z nią i magia. Merlin odżywał, co znaczyło, że niedługo znów zacznie wpadać w kłopoty. Gajusz wolał pozostać blisko, tak na wszelki wypadek.

W końcu był dla niego jak syn, którego nigdy nie miał, choć dawno, dawno temu zdawało mu się, że jednak… może…


End file.
